The Shrine of Summoning
by AmbertheCat
Summary: When two shrine maidens summon their first creatures to help them around their newly owned shrine, things tend to go from good to bad, then back to good then back to bad again. Rated T Its a fluff XD
1. Shrine 1

Shrine 1: The Shrine

**Heh I'm bored and I love miko's (priestess's) so this should be fun.**

**Disclaimer: if you see something like this similar somewhere then, I might be using that as a fill-in-the-blank but then again I might not owo, I don't own Pokemon.**

It was a cold summer night in the forest where two friends, priestess's were dwelling. They had finally gotten permission to own a shrine of their own as they walked threw the forest in the middle of the night towards their new home. They were both glad and sad to leave the temple they lived at. Sad because of the fact it was the only place an orphan like them could find peace and be taught, sad because the priestess in charge was like a mother to them, now…they only had each other to survive on the dark demonic forest. They were glad because the other trainees scorned them for their abilities. Yes the both of them were human but with special talents. Their temp mother told them their abilities were a good thing for their work. Even though they would miss their temp mother, they would not miss all the other priestess's and trainees at the temple.

Some say that this forest was the home of demons, but their temp mother told them that they had what it took to survive in the darkness and to never give in to it. To always be strong, to never cry, to think of how they survived all these years. The past 17 years these two girls should have died multiple times.

One was to die in a burning building, being burning alive, by the scorching flames and yet as she was an infant but she was never burned or damaged by the smoke. Over the years she would learn to harness the powers in her blazing heart, her burning heart. The other was to die in a flood, drowning as a child, being tossed by raging currents but yet she was only 2 years of age and she survived, no water in her lungs or the harsh marks of pressured water was on her skin. It took only a few years for her to learn how to ease the pressured heart, her raging current heart.

These two girls had no name to call their own only a name they liked to be called…their hearts called to them these names. The burning and blazing girl went by Haruka and the pressured and raging heart girl went by Hikari. Dressed in their travel clothes with a bag over their shoulders with their shrine clothes and other necessitates swung with their own different hair. Haruka had short thick brown hair that looked black at night, her blue eyes shined like a flame of the lightest blue. Hikari had long thick blue hair that too looked like black at night, her own blue eyes shined as dark as the depths of the ocean.

They never spoke unless it was necessary for them. But for them, they did not have a light for the night or the items needed for food or shelter. So they kept walking in the direction for the shrine. The silence was cut off by the sound of a growling stomach. Hikari looked at her friend with a soft sad smile, she knew that they needed to eat when the sun was still up but they were so excited to get their new home that they left without food. Haruka sighed through her nose and looked for a fruit tree, if anything in the dark forest to give them something to eat for energy. Soon Haruka saw a berry tree of pink berries. They were perfect for healing poisons so she walked over and picked two large ones and held out one for Hikari.

Hikari smile sadly, she knew if it weren't for her friends' great sense of smell for food they might have had to eat grass. So she took the berry and opened her bag and they took a few more berries for their trip as well as some seeds from the flowers from the blooming flowers. They noticed more berry trees leading farther into the direction away from the path they were on. Haruka went a little off the path and picked a few seeds from a berry that was great for restoring strength as well as took some for later. She went back to the path not wanting to get lost in the darkness.

As they walked down the path way some more, leaving the wild berry trees, they noticed a river with tons of fish in them. Hikari saw carp, trout, bass, and a few others. Now back in the full moons light. She took out her map. And finally she spoke.

"Haruka, we finally found our property. This river is part of our property. The shrine should be over a bridge." She said as she saw Haruka staying away from the deep water but close enough to catch two small carps.

"These are just young ones…" she mumbled as she threw them back into the water.

They continued to walk down the river then when the finally reached a bridge. The thing was old and falling apart, the wood was rotten on the left side. They walked on the right side carefully. When they got pass the worn down bridge they saw an over grown garden with a large shrine in front of them. The moon was high in the sky now so it would be impossible to clean up the area now plus by them selves it would also be most difficult. The shrine was livable, only a few small holes in the roof which could easily be fixed. The two girls entered the shrine to sleep until morning.

**That's this chapter; the next one is called Shrine 2: The Summon of Help.**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter, I have to go to an appointment in a few minutes so when I get back I will be starting on the next chapter. I have at least 5 chapters planned for this so far. And this will be updated faster I get reviews. Thank you and wish me luck on my appointment XD**


	2. Shrine 2

Shrine 2: The Summon of Help

**So I made a poll on what I should start working on first, I would like more people to take it since it's a tie for 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** place. It very important since I won't know which one to update if I don't have that to go on, it will be going until one story gets 10 votes. And you can vote more than once on the poll. Thank you and enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but …this! *holds up a my notebook with all the story ideas in it* OwO**

Sunlight started to leak in the shrine from over the trees. Hikari was already up while Haruka was in the kitchen area cleaning the dishes from their breakfast. They had said nothing to each other since they woke up, not even a good morning when they awoke at the break of dawn. Not one word. Haruka and Hikari may have been friends but for some reason they don't talk until it's needed. Let it be shyness or awkwardness between them, it was like that ever since they met. Even then Hikari always started the conversation, Haruka just never continued it.

Hikari looked into the kitchen, she didn't know if she should help or stay out of the kitchen. But she figured that since they were the owners of this shrine they should try to communicate some more. So she entered and leaned against the table and waited for her friend to notice her. Hikari felt too shy at their positions to talk to each other. Back at their temple talking out of turn or in general would end in washing of the floors, all 100 square feet of wooden floors. Hikari felt the Haruka didn't want to clean the floors again since they never talked unless it was important. Finally Haruka completed the dishes and went too the door the led into the over grown garden, leaving Hikari to her lonesome.

'Maybe she doesn't like to talk…but there is so much I would like to ask her…I'll try again…' Hikari thought to herself as she followed out the door to see her friend pulling weeds. "Haruka why don't we summon help; after all this place needs more than two to clean it up…" she said softly as she didn't want to be too loud. But in the silence of the area even as softly as she spoke it still sounded loud.

Haruka looked up at Hikari and then back down to the weeds as she nodded.

Hikari smile and thought, 'well it a start. Normally she doesn't ever respond to anything…' Hikari thought of the list of creature she had befriended for her shrine, she could only summon 2 at once so she had to pick carefully. She nodded as she thought of who she wanted to bring out.

Hikari put her hand on her heart as she called out two names: Buneary and Togekiss. The three creatures appeared and looked around. "We need some help cleaning this place up. Togekiss will you patch up the roof and Buneary can you help Haruka with the gardens"

The two creatures nodded as they left to help out in their assigned areas. Hikari heard her friend Haruka call out in an almost silent voice 2 of her own creatures. "Blazikin…please help Togekiss with the roof. Venusaur please try you best at restoring the bridge." Her creature spoke happily after hearing their master speak to them.

After the roof was restored Blazikin and Togekiss left to help Venusaur restore the bridge. Buneary's time limit for her summoning was over before the whole garden was done so Hikari got on her hands and knees to help clean up. Once the garden was clean of weeds, had berry seeds in the ground for food and had beautiful tree of cherry and peach blossom trees growing near the river the bridge was completed. The three creature said goodbye to their masters as now their time limit was up.

"Hikari…thanks for the help." Haruka looked at her friend and smiled.

Hikari smiled as she held her friends' hand. "We live here now so we can talk to each other more often and even have a little fun…so loosen up okay?" Haruka sighed and smiled as she nodded.

Not far away from the Shrine was a mountain with two demons hybrids. They felt a mysterious change in the forest below and set out to see what had happened to their forest backyard. The demons set out in the day light so it would not seem strange of two young men traveling down the mountain.

**Well that's this chapter….the next one is Shrine 3: The Demons**

**Will they be good demons or bad demons…there is a difference in this story. Now I hope you enjoy this so far and any questions feel free to ask. Thanks!**


End file.
